


Fiducia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [11]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho scritto questa storia per il compleanno dell'attore che in Smallville ha interpretato Lex Luthor e ho deciso di scrivere questa storia.





	Fiducia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnFest.  
> Prompt: Lex7Tony. Non riusciva a smettere di fidarsi.

Fiducia

Lex si strinse la cravatta, osservando fuori dalla finestra.

La luce del sole illuminava lo studio. La porta si aprí ed entro una segretaria dai boccoli biondi.

"Signore, ha una visita" disse.

"Lo faccia entrare" rispose. La giovane uscí.

"Può entrare" disse al visitatore.

Questi infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, rivolse un sorriso smagliante alla segretaria e avanzò superando la porta con ampie falcate. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole con un gesto secco, li infilò tra i capelli e si mise seduto a gambe larghe alzando il capo.

"Dovresti clonarle anche rosse e more, sta cominciando a diventare monotematico avere segretarie bionde" esordì.

Lex ghignò e si voltò verso di lui.

"Ho una cameriera mora e orientale, Tony" rispose .

Tony si portò una mano al petto sgranando gli occhi con fare teatrale, sporse le labbra poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

"Ora la mia concezione dell'universo è stata ribaltata. Sa le arti marziali, vero? Certo che le sa, che domande".

Lex scrollò le spalle e si passò la mano sul capo privo di capelli.

"Avrei preferito convincere Lady Diana". Raggiunse Tony. "Quando mi ha trovato nudo in carcere, faceva a gara con Clark per l'aria interessata". Lo stuzzicò.

Tony si sporse, gli afferrò la cravatta e lo strattonò verso il basso incrociando lo sguardo con quello dell'altro, sogghignò avvicinando le labbra a lui.

"Fortuna che so che non tradiresti tuo marito" soffiò, provocante.

Lex mise le mani sui propri fianchi e gli sorrise.

"Decisamente no" confermò.

Tony ricambiò il sorriso, gli infilò il dito nel nodo della cravatta allentandolo e fece scorrere l'indice verso il basso slacciandogli il capo.

"Allora, pensavo a cosa potessi offrirti che non hai già" cominciò.

Afferrò la cravatta, se la mise intorno al collo e l'avvolse attorno alla pelle fino ad arrossarla leggermente.

"Viene in mente nulla?".

Lex gli passò la mano affusolata sulle spalle e si diresse a un divanetto, indicando accanto a sé.

"E perché vuoi offrirmi qualcosa?" domandò, con le iridi grigie brillanti.

Tony fece ruotare la sedia, tolse la cravatta dal collo e se la passò su un polso, la arrotolò attorno ad esso e tirò l'altra estremità arrossando la pelle.

"Per cominciare, ne ho voglia".

Sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi brillanti di riflessi oro, allungò le gambe sfilandosi le scarpe dai talloni.

"Che è il motivo principale, per la cronaca. Il motivo secondario è che oggi è nata la persona più speciale dell'universo e con qualcuno dovevo pur festeggiare".

Lex si tolse la giacca ed indicò accanto a sé.

"Che persona?" lo stuzzicò.

Tony si alzò, avanzò a passo lento e sensuale fino al divanetto e si mise seduto sulle ginocchia in terra.

"L'unico di cui io riesca a fidarmi, e l'unico che conti davvero qualcosa".

Gli porse il lembo libero della cravatta, stringendo ancora attorno al proprio polso.

"L'unico a cui permetto di fare questo ..." sussurrò, con tono roco.

Lex gli mise la giacca sulle spalle e lo baciò.

"L'unico che non vede del male in me, sei tu" sussurrò, tenendo le sue labbra a un dito da quelle del piú giovane.

Tony sporse il capo in avanti esponendo il collo, socchiuse gli occhi leggermente liquidi e gli mise in mano il capo della cravatta.

"L'unico che sa chi sono davvero, sei tu" sussurrò in risposta.

Lex strinse la cravatta e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Siamo in un ufficio" gli ricordò parlandogli all'orecchio.

Tony inarcò le sopracciglia aggrottando la fronte, si sistemò meglio sulle ginocchia e scrollò le spalle.

"E?" chiese.

Tirò su il polso legato mostrandogli la pelle arrossata, espose il collo battendo le ciglia.

"Ti appartengo anche se siamo in un ufficio".

Lex lo fece sdraiare sul divanetto e gli mordicchiò il collo lateralmente, gli sfilò la cravatta ed osservò i segni vermigli.

"Mi chiedevo se volevi fermarti ai preliminari" mormorò.

Tony allungò le mani sopra la testa e intrecciò i polsi, tese il corpo verso l'alto facendo sollevare la maglia fino a scoprire una porzione di pelle abbronzata.

"Lo dici come fosse possibile" sussurrò.

La giacca ricadde sul divanetto, mentre Lex gli passava la mano sotto la maglietta, sul petto bollente.

"Oh, per me sarebbe possibile" sussurrò roco. Gli bacio una guancia. "Anche se la tua presenza é inebriante". Aggiunse.

Tony chiuse gli occhi piegando il capo all'indietro, allargò le gambe poggiando i piedi sul divanetto in modo da poter sollevare il bacino.

"Prova a metterti nei miei panni" sussurrò.

Abbassò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise appena stringendo con forza i polsi sopra la testa.

"Poi potremo dire cos'è inebriante qui".

Lex gli sbottonò i pantaloni e gli diede un bacio sul naso.

"Non penso sia la mia collezione di fetish". Scherzò.

Tony strinse le labbra, si rizzò di scatto e si sfilò da sotto di lui, abbassò lo sguardo e gli afferrò le guance, lo guardò fisso.

"Mettimi alla prova" sussurrò.

Addolcì lo sguardo, gli carezzò la guancia liscia con la punta delle dita continuando a guardarlo.

"Niente di pericoloso, conosco i patti, ma ... è il tuo compleanno, e voglio fare qualcosa per te".

Lex gli sfilò la maglietta.

"Lo sai che sono curioso, ma...". Si slacciò i pantaloni.

"Non amo le sorprese troppo fuori controllo". Iniziò a baciargli la fossetta al centro del petto.

Tony piegò il capo all'indietro, rilassò i muscoli e mugolò.

"Ho una safe word. Ok, non l'ho mai usata in sessione, ma giuro che la ricordo. Sarebbe difficile il contrario" disse con tono concitato, il fiato corto.

Lex gli mordicchiò un capezzolo.

"Lo so che l'abbiamo stabilita". Gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli massaggiò le gambe abbronzate.

Tony accennò un sorriso, gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e avvicinò il capo all'orecchio dell'altro, abbassò la voce tenendo un tono roco.

"E non vuoi nulla di particolare per il compleanno?" sussurrò.

Allungò le gambe poggiandole vicino ai fianchi di Lex, sentiva il battito accelerato al punto da fargli pulsare le tempie.

Lex strinse le gambe di Tony e giocherellò con i lacci dei suoi boxer.

"Sono più contento se non ti fai male" sussurrò. Gli mordicchiò il polso arrossato.

Tony rise piano, gli si poggiò contro rilassandosi e tese la pelle del polso sentendo il battito contro le labbra di Lex.

"Vorrei farti contento, ogni tanto, visto che i restanti 364 giorni e mezzo sono io a venir viziato".

Lex gli accarezzò il braccio, rabbrividí vedendoli uniti sopra la testa di Stark e i suoi occhi divennero febbricitanti. Iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

"Se ci tieni davvero" sussurrò.

Tony annuì piano, tese ancor di più le braccia facendo risaltare le vene sottopelle, sorrise con gli occhi liquidi socchiusi.

"Molto" confermò.

Lex si abbassò i pantaloni. "Allora non farti pregare" lo incalzò.

Tony si mise seduto, scivolò in ginocchio ai piedi del divanetto sentendo il pavimento freddo contro la pelle. Intrecciò le braccia dietro la schiena, sporse il collo sudato esponendo la gola e socchiuse gli occhi.

"E io che credevo ti piacesse la parte in cui pregavo" scherzò.

Gli afferrò il bordo dei boxer con i denti, tirandoli giù lungo le gambe pallide dell'altro, risalì leccando la pelle liscia fino a trovarsi con il capo tra le gambe del maggiore.

"Solo se lo fai tu" sussurrò Lex, sfilandosi le scarpe.

Tony gli prese le mani, gli carezzò il dorso in movimenti circolari e se le portò tra i capelli con movimenti delicati.

"Vediamo se ho imparato qualcosa" disse, scherzoso.

Prese tra le labbra l'erezione di Lex, tenendo le mani dell'altro tra i propri capelli.

Lex mugolò e sporse il bacino, stringendo gli occhi.

"Attenzioni gradite" esalò con voce rauca.

Tony prese a succhiare sfiorando la pelle di Lex con i denti, in un movimento continuo. Si fece stringere i capelli e gli premette le mani per spingersi la testa verso il basso, alzò lo sguardo con le iridi liquide scintillanti maliziose.

Lex si lasciava sfuggire degli ansiti bassi, discontinui, mentre le sue gote pallide divenivano rosate.

Tony continuò a succhiare leccando appena, strinse i polsi dietro la schiena lasciando andare le mani di Lex e continuò a guardarlo muovendosi su e giù con il capo.

Lex aumentò la stretta sui suoi capelli.

"Sto per venire, lasciami" sussurrò.

Tony lo lasciò con uno schiocco, aveva le labbra gonfie e arrossate coperte di un leggero strato di saliva, alzò il capo con gli occhi socchiusi.

Lex strinse le labbra e gli abbassò i boxer.

Corrugò la fronte ed iniziò a prepararlo, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso.

Tony allargò le gambe sporgendo il bacino verso di lui, premette le mani in terra in modo da potersi spingere contro l'altro e gettò il capo all'indietro socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Diventerò un ottimo contorsionista" sussurrò roco, divertito.

Lex lo aiutò a tornare sdraiato, tenendogli le gambe ai propri fianchi e lo penetrò lentamente, tremando.

Tony tese le braccia fino a sentirle dolere tenendo i polsi immobili, gemette tenendogli le gambe ai fianchi e si spinse in avanti con il fiato corto.

Lex venne con un gemito di piacere, continuando a muoversi dentro l'altro.

Tony emise un gemito roco sentendolo venire, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla premendo il naso contro la pelle arrossata e sudata dell'altro. Sentì Lex continuare a muoversi, strinse i polsi torcendo le dita dal piacere in movimenti ripetitivi e venne poco dopo con un ansito profondo.

Lex uscí e gli si sdraiò accanto. "Alla fine ti accontento sempre" bisbigliò.

Tony si stese di fianco, allungò le gambe stiracchiandosi e sorrise divertito, gli prese le mano stringendola tra la propria con gli occhi che brillavano.

"E ti dispiace?" chiese, divertito.

"Non riesco a smettere di fidarmi di te" ammise Lex. Gli accarezzò la guancia. "E temo che ti seguirei in qualche tua follia".

Tony chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi contro di lui, sorrise ampiamente mugolando soddisfatto.

"Pensavo fosse la mia battuta" sussurrò.

Lex lo baciò.

 


End file.
